Batman (DC Extended Universe)
Bruce Wayne is a playboy millionaire who is secretly a superhero known as Batman who protects the streets of Gotham City from crime. He will be a main character in the second DC Cinematic Universe film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice where he ends up in conflict with Superman. The character will also appear in the planned two-part Justice League film. He is portrayed by Ben Affleck, who also played Daredevil in the 2003 film of the same name. History :To be added. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *''Justice League Part One'' Trivia * The announcement of Ben Affleck as the new Batman initially received a resoundingly negative fan-reaction due to Ben Affleck's earlier portrayal as the titular character in Daredevil being considered an underwhelming superhero film, as well as the fact that having the same actor portray different superheroes can be perceived as cheapening their characters. However this type of response is not uncommon, Michael Keaton's casting as Batman in the 1980s was unpopular and even started petitions, and Heath Ledger's announcement as The Joker for The Dark Knight got the same, until the film's release. * It is generally assumed that he will fight Superman, though how he will manage is unknown, as kryptonite doesn't seem to exist in Man of Steel and he has no knowledge of any of Superman's weaknesses. * This version of Batman may be the first film version of Batman to wear a grey body glove since Adam West originally played the character. * The appearance of the character appears to be inspired by The Dark Knight Returns comic book (and later animated film). This version is also expected to be a more older and experienced Batman. *The character got an indirect mention through his company in the first film Man of Steel. When Superman and Zod where fighting, they crashed into a Wayne Enterprises satellite. Another Easter Egg in the film is a poster with "Keep Calm and Call Batman" written on it. *Ben Affleck appeared on set for the third DC Cinematic Universe film Suicide Squad. The Batmobile was also seen, hinting that Batman will appear in the film. Suicide Squad will also feature Batman's archenemy The Joker to this film series. See also *Batman (disambiguation) *Batman (Adam West) - live action Batman in the camp 1960s series. *Batman (Michael Keaton) - Michael Keaton's Batman as featured in the two Tim Burton movies Batman and Batman Returns. *Batman (Val Kilmer) - appeared in the third film of the original Warner Brothers Batman series Batman Forever. *Batman (George Clooney) - appeared in the fourth and final film in the original Warner Brothers Batman series Batman & Robin. *Batman (Christian Bale) - appeared in the Christopher Nolan Dark Knight Trilogy. Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Caped Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Chiropterans Category:Normal Badass Category:Localized Protection Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Rich Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Supreme Beings